


Cursed

by PoltergeistForever



Series: Tails of a fish [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Mermaids, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistForever/pseuds/PoltergeistForever
Summary: Chista finally meets the mermaid who saved her, however things don't go as smooth as she thought it would. It seems like Christa must be patiencebefore she even gains the trust of this mythical creature.





	Cursed

It was three in the afternoon before Christa even really have the strength to get out of bed. Sitting up was painful and her eyes sung, but she needed to get out of bed and look for the creature. She lazily lifted her legs and thrown them off the bed and stood up. It was sure a crazy night. Christa lifted her forearm to her face and look at the only evidence that she was even in the water only few hours ago- A long scratch that went around in a circle and it kinda looked like a spiral.

“ You’re finally awake!” Christa turned to see her smiling mother in the doorway. She was very confused about this, her mother is usually at work.

“ Why aren’t you at work?” Christa mouth felt dry and her throat was sore all of a sudden.

“ I took the day off. I wanted to make sure you’re doing alright. You’re voice sounds bit hoarse, do you want me to get you something to drink?”

“Yeah…”. She wondering if getting a shower would help. She needed one anyways, she smell less ocean-like.

“ Here.” Christa’s mother comes back in after a moment and hands her the glass on water. She watches as her daughter slowly takes a sip and lays it on her side table. “ Hm, you should stay in bed today.”

“ I can’t I forgot something on the beach last ni-

“ You are staying off the beach. I am sorry but I swear if I finding you on your hunting craze again I will sell the beach. Got it?”

“ M-my ring that dad gave me is down there. “ Christa lied. “ I won’t touch the water again, please don’t sell it.!” Her mother turned away and sighed. Christa watched her mother tremble slightly,

“ I thought I lost you last night.”

“ It won’t happen again. “ Christa got up from her bed and gave her mother’s waist a squeeze. “ No more going out at night.”

“ I trust you. Please be careful.” Her mother pulled away and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and bids her well. After getting a shower and sneaking a pocket knife, Christa went on her way.

Beautiful skies, warm breeze and calm oceans was all the young girl was meet with as she stepped foot on the beach. Stars, she really did love this beach.Christa got to work and dropped to her knees and began to look for all though scales she seen all over the beach last night. After a few minutes of searching the young girl began to feel a presence watch her. Christa hoped it was just her mother,but the gaze felt cold. Looking up, she noticed that not so far from her was a cave. Now, Christa seen this cave many times, but never really thought of exploring it due to the mouth of the cave being bit low.

Standing up, christa walked over to it and sat at the mouth and leaned over to get a look and she was meet with a face. Before she could even react, she was quickly pulled under and thrusted into the wall and was held there by shirt collar.

“ Wow you l-look stunning!” Christa blurted out despite her being in a bad situation. It was indeed the mermaid again. 

“ You listen here, human. I thought saving you was enough.” The mermaid growled and dropped Christa to the cave floor. Christa noticed the net, still tangled around the poor girl’s tail.

“ I-i just wanted to help. I have a knife and I can cut off the net off your tail. “ Hastily, she went into her pocket and retrieved the knife. “ I am sor-

“ You are going to help me even if you don’t want to. I placed a curse on you and if you don’t help me, “ she laughed quietly but her voice gave Christa shivers.. “ You will be so sorry.”

Christa lifted her forearm slowly and showed they girl in front of her. “ This spiral scratch is from you?” 

“ Indeed. Now cut off this net and then fetch me the best seafood you have. “ Carefully, the mermaid girl moved bit deeper into the cave and Christa slowly followed.

 

It didn't talk too long to find out destination and the blonde watched at the fish girl sat into a hole that was filled with water and was now facing her with her large tail was up. Christa didn't even know that this cave was this large. It was amazing. As Christa slowly began sawing at the ropes, she noticed that despite the mermaid’s aggressive behavior, she could tell on the other girl face that she was hurting. Maybe, just maybe she wasn't bad. Maybe, she was just scared.

“ Since you said I have to take care of you, does that mean you’re saying for a bit?”

“ Y-Yeah… can’t swim with a infected, scaleless tail..” The mermaid mumbles.

“ W-What could I call you?”

“ W-what!” The mermaid sits up bit, causing the net to pull bit. 

“ A name? I suggest you stop your squirming because your making you losing more of you scales!.”

“ Don’t you dare boss me around “ The mermaid however stops moving.” Just call me AZ. It’s not my real name but it will do for now, human.”

“ My name is Christa by the way.” she pulls on the net once more and the tail is finally free “ There, you’re pretty tail is free.”

Az hops out of the hole quickly and looks at her tail, frowning slightly as she realized that more scales has fallen off as she hoped. Her once, navy blue tail was now had patches of damaged skin showing. “ What pretty tail? Look at it! “ AZ voice rose and she covered her face. “ It’s ruined!” 

For the next few minutes Christa sat away from AZ who had now began to cry and mumble about “ How much she hated humans for doing this to her.” and that “ she will get her revenge some day.”

“ AZ, I am sorry for being such a ass and trying to capturing you. I just didn’t want to be a laughing stock anymore. “ Christa stood up. “ I’ll make it up to you.”

“Where you you going?” AZ demanded. She removed her hands from her face and she went back to her hole with the water.

“ I am going to get you something to eat since you asked earlier.” Christa didn’t wait for a reply, she just left.

 

“I’m back!” Christa head popped back into the cave and carefully slide in with a bunch of stuff. AZ was waiting at the door and was watching Christa carefully. 

“ What is that?” 

“ This?” Christa holds out a small, rectangular tin, “ It’s sardines. That’s all my mother buy that’s fish related. I got few cans”

Az shivers. “ Ugh, I am going to die. I thought you go fishing for me and catch something alive!”

“ I suck at fishing. Besides my mother won’t let me near the water anymore. Why do you want something wriggling and moving.”

“ Fresh is better than canned, I guess it will do. Just open it and pass it to me.” Az huffed and held out a hand towards Christa. While opening the can, she noticed how fish-like AZ hands was- They were covered in small scales, she had long claws and seem to have webbing between her fingers.

“ Watch what you're doing, you're going to slice your hand!” AZ voice startled her bit and she slice her finger. Feel embarrassed, she handed the can to her and sucked on her finger.

“ As I said. By the way, you seemed way too interested in my hand. I didn’t think I was that ugly.”

Christa pulls out her finger out of her mouth. “ It’s not that, I didn’t think mermaids were covered in scales. You’re more fish-like.”

“ That’s because one of my parent’s was a deep sea mermaid. You should see him, he’s more creepy looking than myself. “ Az laughs. It’s not her laugh before though, it sounded more friendly. “ I think you must thinking about surface mermaids. They are more attractive and more known than the deep sea ones.”

“ You said one of your parents was a deep one, who the other?” Az shakes her head suddenly. Christa feels the tone in the room shift to pleasant, to dark. She takes one of the slimy sardines and pops in her mouth.

“ I shouldn’t be telling you anything.” Az turns away begins to hoped back deeper in the cave with her small meal “ You better be back tomorrow, human.”

Christa just watch Az left before getting up and leaving herself. She was so happy at first meeting a mythical creature but now she felt like this was just a bad idea.


End file.
